


To Mend What's Broken

by hautecleres



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Drink Spiking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Felix and Byleth are a fucking mess, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, More characters to be added, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Slow Burn, broken relationships, except glenn is actually alive in this story shhhh, no beta we die like Glenn, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres
Summary: "Is she my child?" Felix nearly whispered, seeking answers from Byleth. She could only remain silent as she looked down at the ground. "Byleth, answer the fucking question--""You've seen her already, haven't you?" Byleth interrupted him. He watched as she slowly looked up at him, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "She looks like a carbon copy of you, Felix. Of course she's your fucking child. I haven't seen anyone in the past five years we've broken up."It's been five years since Byleth and Felix have broken up. Five years since the last time they've seen each other. Yet as if the Goddess almost willed it, they find themselves meeting at the Lion's Den. And at Byleth's side is their daughter, Adaline Maarit Eisner, whom Felix hasn't even known existed up until that point. With their already strained relationship, Byleth and Felix must force themselves to get along for the sake of their daughter.However, as time goes on and the two see each other more and more, they are burning bridges and building new ones to (hopefully) gain each other's hearts back.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 39
Kudos: 145





	1. The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My mommy wants you to take one!” The little girl said happily. “It’s a… what did she call it? A… gif… gift! A gift for you!”
> 
> Felix remained silent before he glared at her. It was unnerving how she seemed unphased by his looks. Wasn’t it obvious that she already wasn’t welcome, let alone she offered him a cookie of all things?
> 
> “Listen, kid,” Felix quickly cleared his throat, trying to maintain a steady voice. “I’m not interested in your stupid cookies. So, run along now. I’m trying to sleep.”

Byleth took a deep breath as she hurled the last box into the back of her car. She gave herself a few seconds to catch her breath before she reached up and brought the back door to a close. She glanced at her father, Jeralt, who was playing with a tiny girl. She had midnight blue hair that was brought back into a bun and golden brown eyes, the split image of a father that was no longer in their lives. 

It was a painful reminder of the one she used to love most, but that was five years ago. Since then, Byleth has moved on but has taken no interest in engaging in romantic relationships. 

“Dad, we gotta get going,” Byleth said as she glanced down at her watch. “I want to get as much unpacking done before tonight. After all, Adaline still has school tomorrow.” 

“Bah, you can spare a few minutes,” Jeralt grinned as he picked up Adaline and swung her around, who in turn shrieked in joy. He looked at his daughter who wore an unimpressed look. He sighed and gently lowered Adaline to the ground, who flashed a huge smile at him. “Alright, alright.”

Adaline ran over to Byleth and tugged on the edge of her shirt. “Do we have to leave Grandpa?” she squeaked. 

“You’ll see me later this week, kiddo,” Jeralt reassured her as they made their way towards Byleth’s car. Byleth opened the door behind the driver’s seat and moved so Adaline can crawl her way up into the Cheverlot. Once she was situated in her car seat, Byleth helped her with her seatbelt. “For now, you guys have to go to your new home.”

“You’ll enjoy this place, Adaline,” Byleth smiled at her daughter once she secured her seatbelt. There’s a massive park close to the apartment, plus your school is much closer. We won’t be rushing in the morning.” 

“Okay…” Adaline mumbled under her breath before Byleth closed the car door. She turned her body around to face her father.

“Well, I’m off,” Byleth huffed.

“Drive safe, kid,” Jeralt said as he reached over to ruffle her hair out of force of habit. Despite her being older, he would never be able to stop ruffling her hair. Besides, he found it funny how she managed to still be flustered. “Text me when you get there, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Byleth managed a weak smile as she pushed his hand away.

Jeralt walked back to the front of his house as he watched Byleth’s car drive down the street and before he knew it, he couldn’t see her car anymore.

__________

Adaline had fallen asleep fifteen minutes into the drive to the apartment complex. Byleth used that to her advantage. She reached over to the passenger seat while they were at a red light and pulled out her phone. Going to her contacts, she looked for Dimitri’s name before bringing the phone up to her ear. The dial tone rang for a few seconds before a familiar voice filled her ears.

“Byleth.”

“Hey, Dimitri,” Byleth sighed into the phone. “What are you up to right now?”

“Nothing, really. Sylvain and Ingrid are here with me, actually,” As on cue, the familiar voices of her friends could be heard in the background. Even though her past lover (could she even call him that?) was no longer in her life, she still remained good friends with those he was close with.

“Is that Byleth? Tell her I said hi!” Ingrid’s voice rang with excitement. “Hey Byleth!” Sylvain yelled in the background. 

She let out a small laugh. “Good to see that the three of you are hanging out right now. What’s it today?”

“We’re just at Sylvain’s place,” Dimitri sounded farther away this time, indicating that he changed the setting to speaker. “We would’ve invited someone else but, you know…”

“Stubborn as ever, I see,” Byleth rolled her eyes at his comment, well aware of whom he was referring to. “Well, at least you tried to include him.”

“What about you, Byleth?” Sylvain asked her. 

“Just heading over to the apartment complex right now,” Byleth moved the phone and rested it on the dashboard before hitting the speaker button. The light turned green and she continued to drive straight. “Adaline fell asleep so that’s why I just wanted to call you guys. Let you know what’s up before I’m bombarded with unpacking all the shit I have.”

“You have to invite us once your place is somewhat presentable,” Ingrid hummed pleasantly. “I’m sure that you chose an amazing place for you and Adaline to stay in.”

“It’s called The Lion’s Den, ever heard of it? Has a huge sign with a blue lion, close to a beautiful park?” Byleth asked them. She noticed that the responding end went dead silent after she named her apartment complex. “Uh, guys?”

“Yep!” Dimitri replied in an unusual high pitched tone. Byleth could hear a hard slap in the background followed by Ingrid and Sylvain whispering in hushed tones. “We’ve passed by it several times…”

Byleth shrugged off the unusual reaction. “The apartments are decently sized, so hopefully there will be enough room to fit you guys and a couple more friends for some get togethers. Of course, it’ll have to be when Adaline is spending the night at Dad’s…” She let out a small gasp as she saw the apartment complex come into view. “Ah, we’re almost there! Sorry to cut it short, but I’ll have to call you guys later! Love you all!”

She hung up.

Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ingrid all slumped in their seats at the couch.

“Oh no…” Ingrid covered her face with her hands. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Sylvain awkwardly laughed. “What’s the worst that can happen, they live right across from each other? What are the odds?”

“Sylvain, don’t jinx it,” Dimitri scolded him.

____________

Felix felt like absolute shit. 

First, he had a pounding migraine from his hangover. And now he had some new neighbors moving into the apartment across from him. He wouldn’t have a problem if the little girl that would soon sleep in said apartment wasn’t so fucking loud.

He flopped back into his bed and slammed his pillow over his head, hoping to drown out the little girl’s squeals and screams as she called out to her mother. If the girl kept up like this the entire time he was going to yell at her himself, even if the mother was going to do absolutely nothing about it. It was ten in the morning, for crying out loud!

Wait, scratch that, it was almost noon, Felix thought as he lifted his pillow up ever so slightly to look at his clock. The red numbers flashed at him almost mockingly, reminding him that he still had errands to run and bills to pay before the end of the month. 

“It can wait…” Felix mumbled to himself before closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

He noticed how the hallways didn’t echo with the screams of the little girl anymore. Maybe they went inside and started unpacking? Either way, he found bliss in the silence. For about an hour, at least.

There was pounding at his door. Felix let out a loud groan as he tried to block out the sounds, but the pounding relentlessly continued.

“Gods, FUCK!” Felix yelled into the mattress before he threw the blankets and pillow to the ground. “I’m coming, now fucking stop that!” 

Despite his yelling, the pounding continued. He didn’t care that he was shirtless, or that the only article of clothing he had on was his sweatpants. He just hoped that whoever decided to pound on his door when he clearly didn’t want to see anybody was ready to face his wrath. Felix wore a scowl on his face as he hastingly unlocked the door and swung it up.

A little girl -- the same girl that was screaming everyone’s ears off, Felix thought to himself -- not much older than the age of five looked up at him with curious golden eyes. He refused to acknowledge the fact that her hair AND eye color were strikingly similar to his, or the fact that she didn’t seem to be bothered by his menacing presence. He took a small step back as she held up a plate of cookies and smiled.

“My mommy wants you to take one!” The little girl said happily. “It’s a… what did she call it? A… gif… gift! A gift for you!”

Felix remained silent before he glared at her. It was unnerving how she seemed unphased by his looks. Wasn’t it obvious that she already wasn’t welcome, let alone she offered him a cookie of all things?

“Listen, kid,” Felix quickly cleared his throat, trying to maintain a steady voice. “I’m not interested in your stupid cookies. So, run along now. I’m trying to sleep.”

The little girl looked at the plate of cookies and frowned. He nearly wanted to slap the entire thing out of her hands as she held it up to him again.

“My mommy said that you need to take one though!” 

Gods, this little girl reminded him of a certain someone he used to see often. She was stubborn, too stubborn, just like--

“Adaline, what’s taking so long?” A familiar voice rang from across the hallway. Felix immediately tensed up as he heard footsteps approaching them. He tried to calm himself and tried to reassure himself that there was no possible way that Byleth lived right across from him--

But the Goddess be damned, luck wasn’t on his side as he saw the familiar mint green of her hair as she stepped out of her apartment, her eyes focused on the little girl that stood in front of Felix.

“You still have to bring all those cookies to the rest of our neighbors…” Her voice died in her throat as she looked up. Felix looked at her and they locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

But as quick as she appeared, she grabbed the little girl’s shoulders and rushed back into her apartment. Byleth slammed the door behind her and Felix could only stand there in shock.

It took him a solid minute to recover.

“What the fuck just happened?!”


	2. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not leaving until I get an explanation," Felix told her as he blocked the only exit out.
> 
> Byleth's lips pressed into a firm line as she glanced over her shoulder to glare at Felix. Even after five years, it was a pain in the ass to talk things out with him. She let out a sigh of defeat. "What is there to possibly explain?" she nearly feigned naivete.
> 
> "You fucking know. Don't try to beat around the bush."

_ Today was Felix’s twentieth birthday._

_ Byleth could barely contain her excitement, despite the empty look on her face. In her hands was a replica of the Sword of Moralta, one she bought from her internship at the capital of Fhirdiad. She knew Felix enjoyed replicas of swords from ancient times, especially one that was said to carry his own name._

_ “You excited?” Jeralt asked her when they neared Felix’s house. He had just picked her up at the station when she requested that they headed to his place immediately. After all, Felix wasn’t expecting her to come back for another few days. She knew he would be in for a surprise when she arrived just in time for his birthday, cancelling the rest of her internship at the University of Fhirdiad to personally give him the sword._

_ “Does it look like I am?” Byleth glanced at her dad, the ghost of a smile graced her lips ever so slightly. Her leg bounced as she looked at the window, waiting for Felix’s house to come into view._

_ “Just your request from earlier told me all I needed to know,” Jeralt chuckled before he noticed how Byleth jumped in her seat._

_ “I won’t take long, dad,” Byleth reassured him as he pulled up in front of Felix’s house. It was early in the morning, but Byleth knew that Rodrigue would be up at this time. _

_ “Assuming you won’t be sucking each other’s faces,” Jeralt whispered under his breath, though Byleth heard him and gave a sharp slap to his forearm. He let out a resounding laugh._

_ “Whatever,” She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. She saw how Jeralt decided to scroll his phone shortly after she left. Walking up to the front doors of the Fraldarius residence, she knocked on the door and waited patiently. Through the glass panes on the top of the door, Byleth saw as Rodrigue emerged from the kitchen and approached the door. _

_ He opened the door and flashed her a smile._

_ “Byleth, what a surprise!” Rodrigue said. “I thought your internship at the University of Fhirdiad wouldn’t end for another week?”_

_ “Well, that was the original plan,” Byleth shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “But I cancelled it halfway through. I wanted to give Felix a birthday present.” She held up the wrapped gift in both hands._

_ Rodrigue gave her a knowing look. “Is that what I think it is?”_

_ “You’ll know if you let me in and allow me to give this to Felix.”_

_ He stepped to the side and allowed her in. Byleth ascended the staircase and walked to Felix’s room on instinct. She had been inside the Fraldarius household too many times that she knew the entire layout on the back of her hand. Oddly enough, Felix’s door was closed all the way. Even if he was asleep, she knew that he at least cracked the door. He never closed the door unless they were intimate._

_ She shrugged it off and knocked on the door. “Felix, are you there?” Byleth called out from the other side of the door. She waited a few seconds and immediately she heard shuffling from the other side. She smiled knowingly. ‘He must have woken up just now.’ “Well, I’m coming in…!”_

_ “Byleth, please don’t!” Felix yelled on the opposite side just as she was able to turn the handle. That was odd. No questions asking her why she was here or a warning to give him a few seconds to make himself presentable. _

_ “Um, is everything okay?” Byleth asked in a concerned tone as she pressed her ear against the door._

_ “Annette, you have to get out of here, now!”_

_ “What’s the rush…? It’s only ten in the morning…”_

_ “Well if you value your life you will jump out that window!”_

_ “Are you crazy? Just let me sleep...”_

_ Byleth frowned. There was more than just Felix’s voice on the other side. She heard the muffled voice of someone else in the room, someone she didn’t recognize. What did Felix call her? Something was definitely up. Loud footsteps and frantic shuffling was heard and Byleth couldn’t handle it. She didn’t want to believe it, but…”_

_ “Felix, I’m coming in.” She said briskly before nearly yanking the door handle off the door in her almost nervous state. Her eyes could only widen as she took in the state of his room. There he was, standing at the edge of his bed with nothing but a pair of briefs on, his hair in a disheveled state. Articles of clothing were thrown recklessly around the room, and there was more than just his own._

_ But the absolute frosting on the top of the cake was a woman who looked not much older than Byleth, who was sitting up in Felix’s bed and had to cover her bare chest. Her entire body was frozen as both the woman and Felix looked at Byleth. A look of panic flashed across Felix’s face._

_ “So… you didn’t want me to see this,” Byleth couldn’t even look him in the eye. Her hands gripped both the door handle and his gift so tightly that her knuckles turned white. “Three years just… completely down the drain.”_

_ “Byleth, it’s not what it looks like--” Felix tried to muster out but he immediately went silent when she held up her hand. She shook her head and looked up at him as, for the first and last time in their relationship, tears flowed down her cheeks._

_ “Spare me the bullshit,” Byleth spat out before throwing the gift at him with all of her strength. Felix caught it in his arms, but he nearly fell back on the bed from the impact. She didn’t even look back as she ran._

_ “Byleth!” Felix yelled as he dropped the sword and ran after her, leaving Annette in a confused and contemplative state._

_ Rodrigue stood up from his seat at the dining table at the pounding footsteps approaching the top of the staircase. He took his cup of coffee with him as he stood at the banister. His eyes widened as he saw Byleth run down the steps, nearly jumping off towards the end. He heard Felix yelling after her, but she refused to listen to him even as her tears blurred her vision._

_ Felix frantically ran down the stairs -- Rodrigue refused to acknowledge the fact that his youngest son was practically naked, save for his briefs -- and they both looked toward the front door where Byleth gripped the side tightly._

_ “Don’t fucking talk to me, Fraldarius,” Byleth hissed before bringing a hand up to wipe away her tears, but to no avail as the waterworks kept coming. Felix flinched at the name. She used to call him that during their years in high school, but now it felt strange for her to address him that way. “Enjoy your new relationship, you piece of garbage.”_

_ She slammed the front door and it was almost as if the entire house could collapse from the impact. It was silent as Rodrigue and Felix took in the entire scene. Felix spared a quick glance at his father and for once felt defeated as Rodrigue could only shake his head._

_ Jeralt nearly slammed his foot on the gas pedal as Byleth clambered back into the passenger in an ungraceful manner. His phone dropped through the crack between his seat and the small storage unit, but it was of little importance as he took in the state of his daughter._

_ “Kid, what happened?” He scowled as he noticed the neverending stream of tears. She was an absolute mess. He has never seen Byeth cry before up until this point and the wave of emotions he felt as he tried to calm her down… He felt like beating up that Fraldarius brat (he didn’t even bother to learn his name even after they’ve been dating for three years)._

_ “Dad… just fucking drive…” Byleth said weakly as she tried to put her seatbelt back on (but failed miserably)._

_ Jeralt couldn’t even say a word as he followed his daughter’s command and drove away from Felix’s house._

_ Later that night, Jeralt knocked on Byleth’s door. He held a plate of food in one hand as he waited for his daughter to respond. “Kid, you can’t just lock yourself in there,” Jeralt sighed after a few minutes of silence. “It won’t do you any good to wallow in your pain. At least let me help you or something.”_

_More silence._

_He let out a long sigh and placed the plate at the foot of her door. “Well, if you need anything just come knocking at my door.” Jeralt started to walk away before he shouted, “Just remember that I love you, Byleth.”_

_Unbeknownst to him, Byleth was crying for more than the betrayal of Felix. She let out painful sobs that wracked her entire body as she shakily brought her hands to her abdomen._

_“What am I supposed to do now…?”_

_______________ 

Her heart was pounding as she slammed the door behind her. Adaline looked back at her, confused.

“Mommy, what’s the matter?” She tilted her head to the side as Byleth took the plate of cookies from her hands and hastily walked into the kitchen. Adaline followed her as Byleth set the plate on the counter and rested her elbows on the marble. She held her face with both hands as she tried to catch her breath. Gods, she felt like she was going to throw up.

“Nothing, Adaline,” Byleth flashed her a weak smile as she straightened her body. She let out a deep breath. “We’ll give everyone cookies another time, okay? How about you go to your room and unpack what you can? Your cubbies should be in there, yeah? Be a good girl for mommy and do this for her?”

She kneeled down as she requested this of her daughter and gently placed her hands on both shoulders. It hurt to look her in the eyes, especially with Felix literally across the hallway from them, but she tried her best to give her daughter a reassuring look. After all, Adaline adored Byleth with all her being. She had to be strong for her daughter.

Adaline nodded at her mother before she leaned in and gave Byleth a small peck on the cheek. A genuine smile crossed Byeth’s face as she brought her into an embrace and hugged her tightly. She giggled as Byleth pressed her lips to her forehead.

Byleth stood up as she watched Adaline turn into the hallway, her feet gently hitting the wooden floor before she heard a door swing open. She then turned her attention to the myriad of boxes she still had to unpack, well aware that it was going to take days before they were permanently settled in.

She took a deep breath and nodded, mentally making a checklist in her head of what needed to be done before nighttime rolled around.

______________

Despite his initial shock and the anger that followed shortly after, Felix couldn’t bring himself to pursue Byleth or to even knock on her door. Instead, he shook his head and closed the door. His heart was practically beating out of his chest, and now he seeked answers. He looked at the time presented on his microwave.

“They should still be there,” Felix mumbled to himself before he briskly walked to his room. Yes, if he were able to talk to Sylvain and the others, they could possibly have the answers to the questions that occupied his mind. By the time he returns, hopefully Byleth will have not actually moved in and it’ll just be a fever dream. And there was absolutely no way, at all, that the little girl Byleth took into her apartment has any connection between the two of them.

When he’s looking at himself in the mirror, Felix nearly wanted to punch the glass into a million pieces. “You delusional shit,” he spat at himself as he chuckled darkly. “What’s the point in trying to think it’s not real? I’ve seen it before my very eyes…”

He made an effort to brush his teeth and wash his face to make himself somewhat presentable in front of his friends. Felix knew that Ingrid would scold him if he didn’t at least put in an effort to make himself look nice. 

Afterwards, it took him a bit to find his phone but once he does Felix immediately called Sylvain and puts him on speaker. He’s rummaging through his drawers for a shirt before Sylvain answered.

“Felix?” He sounded rather confused.

“Hey, it looks like I’ll be coming over after all,” Felix yelled loud enough for him to hear as he’s putting his shirt on and looking for a pair of socks. He heard muffled whispers come from the other end and rolled his eyes. “You know I can hear you, right? If you have something to say then speak up.”

“Nothing, nothing! Just… why the sudden change of heart?” Sylvain questioned him. His tone was a bit off, almost as if he sounded nervous. Felix clicked his tongue.

“From the way you’re talking, you definitely know something. Expect me in ten minutes.” He doesn’t give his friend a chance to respond before he hung up. Felix let out a sigh and didn’t even bother to look at himself in the mirror before he’s grabbing his keys and heading out. As he’s closing the door to his apartment, he heard the door behind him creak open ever so slightly. He tilted his head back to get a better look.

Through the crack of the door, he can see one golden eye peeking through. It’s staring right back at him, and he tensed up. They seemed to notice that he was looking back though, and they immediately closed the door. Felix shook his head and while he could’ve chose to ignore it, he couldn’t help but feel that he piqued a spark of interest in the little girl.

Why wouldn’t she? Byleth must have not given her an explanation once the door closed, or she had grown curious of why they looked so alike. Either way, Felix’s mind was swarming with questions, but he wondered deep down if Sylvain and the others knew of a darker truth.

_____________

Three harsh knocks at the door indicated that Felix had arrived. Sylvain, Ingrid, and Dimitri all gave each other a nervous glance. The former sighed and got up from his seat, running a hand through his fiery red hair.

“I’ll get it….” Sylvain mumbled to himself as he walked away from the living room. In truth, Sylvain was fucking terrified. Felix made it very clear to him and the others the day before that he didn’t want to see anyone. But now? When he called and told them he was coming over with no explanation whatsoever? They all had every right to fear what amount of wrath Felix was going to reign on them.

He swung the front door open and Felix stormed past him without a word. Sylvain shook his head. “Hello to you, too.” He closed the door and followed after the shorter male. He followed after Felix and noticed how tense Dimitri and Ingrid were. They didn’t even make eye contact with Felix.

“If you really don’t want to make shit obvious, you can at least look at me,” Felix sighed as he flopped on the couch near Ingrid. She glanced at him as he sat down.

“No, it’s not that,” She shook her head. “It’s just… it’s odd of you to come over when you insisted on not coming. Usually you follow through, too. And you didn’t give a proper explanation as to why you were coming over either.”

“So, Felix,” Dimitri straightened his posture and looked at him. “What’s so important that you had to come here to talk to us.”

Felix cut straight to the chase. “Byleth has a child, doesn’t she?”

Dimitri kept a straight face, Ingrid looked away, and Sylvain choked on air.

“What makes you say that?” Sylvain tried to keep calm. 

“Don’t play dumb with me guys,” Felix huffed as he let his body weight sink into the cushion. He folded his arms across his chest. “Byleth hasn’t talked to me the day she found Annette in my bed. As far as I’m aware, you guys are still in contact with her. And if my suspicions are correct…” He closed his eyes. “She must have figured out she was pregnant shortly after we broke up.”

The gravity of the situation was as clear as day. Dimitri, Ingrid, and Sylvain all looked at each other with concerned looks. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth…

“We… can’t tell you,” Sylvain said after a few seconds.Felix opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the redhead. “It’s not fair to Byleth if we spill all her secrets right now, Felix.”

“Sylvain actually has a point,” Ingrid agreed as she shifted in her spot and turned her body to face Felix. She rested a hand on his shoulder despite some hesitation. “If we could tell you Felix, we would. But we can’t give you the answers. It’s only fair if Byleth tells you the truth.”

“You all act as if she will talk to me as if nothing happened!” Felix’s voice crescendoed into a yell as he quickly stood up from his seat. Dimitri was quicker in that he nearly bolted from his spot and pushed Felix down on the couch. Dimitri gave Felix an apologetic look, but never wavered even as the latter glared viciously at him.

“It has been five years, Felix,” Dimitri shook his head. “I’m not entirely pious, but perhaps this is a sign from the goddess that the two of you finally reunite after all these years. I mean, think about it! You’ve barely contacted each other since the incident with Annette, and now that you see her again with your own eyes, you don’t even want to face her? She can provide you with all the answers but instead you came here seeking us out instead!”

“She literally slammed the door in my face, you boar!” Felix yelled. He nearly swung out his fist but Sylvain quickly moved behind him and kept him pinned down.

“Felix, you need to calm down,” Ingrid gave her childhood friend an almost somber look. “We’re only telling you this for your own good--”

The room broke into chaos once Felix used all of his strength to elbow Sylvain in the chin. Ingrid yelled out as Dimitri lunged forward. But Felix has always been faster than all of them and used Dimitri’s shoulder as leverage before he jumped over the taller male.

“Felix!”

“Dude, what the hell?”

“Like you know what’s good for me, you guys didn’t even the decency to tell me that Byleth potentially had _my_ child! This is pointless, I’m leaving,” Felix grumbled to himself before he bolted out of the living room. Ingrid helped Sylvain get back up on his feet. Dimitri could only run a hand through his hair over the conundrum they experienced.

_________________

Felix wouldn’t see Byleth again for another five days. Part of it was because he didn’t have the will to leave his apartment if only he had to run a few errands or to actually go to his job or to hit up the local bar and get too drunk. But he always heard Byleth and her daughter (it scared him to think that the child is his) early in the morning. And they wouldn’t return until late in the afternoon. It seemed that they always went everywhere.

Obviously, Felix thought to himself as he ushered himself out of bed. He had to get the mail today. Probably more complaints from the landlord that he had to pay rent, or newspaper ads with their flashy colors screaming at him to buy their merchandise. Felix groaned as he opened his apartment door. The mailboxes were right next to his apartment, so it should’ve been a simple errand, Felix thought.

But he froze as Byleth closed her mailbox and she clearly heard the door open. She slowly turned her head towards his direction, her lips pressed into a thin line. Felix took a good look at her and in her eyes he could see the immediate fear and pain that filled her gaze. And that was when something snapped inside of Felix. He was tired of her running away from him, tired of her hiding and keeping secrets from him and not being honest with him. He was going to force some answers out of her.

Before Byleth could even process what was happening, Felix grabbed her arm and dragged her into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He let go of her arm and Byleth stumbled to the ground, scattering her letters all over. He took the time to lock the door while she was in her state of shock.

"You're not leaving until I get an explanation," Felix told her as he blocked the only exit out.

Byleth's lips pressed into a firm line as she glanced over her shoulder to glare at Felix. Even after five years, it was a pain in the ass to talk things out with him. She let out a sigh of defeat. "What is there to possibly explain?" she nearly feigned naivete.

"You fucking know. Don't try to beat around the bush."

“I have a fucking child to take care of, Fraldarius,” she hissed.

“Your child seems completely capable of taking herself.”

“Like you would know!” 

Felix was losing his patience. “Of course I wouldn’t fucking know, Byleth! You were the one who kept that child a secret from me this entire time. You were the one who told Ingrid, Sylvain, and even the Boar to keep their mouths shut. And for what?”

“Like you would’ve came back, Felix,” Byleth scoffed, trying to mask the sadness within her heart with anger.

Felix took a leap of courage, though his voice dropped down in volume out of pent up anger. "Is she my child?" Felix nearly whispered, seeking answers from Byleth. She could only remain silent as she looked down at the ground. "Byleth, answer the fucking question--"

"You've seen her already, haven't you?" Byleth interrupted him. He watched as she slowly looked up at him, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "She looks like a carbon copy of you, Felix. Of course she's your fucking child. I haven't seen anyone in the past five years we've broken up."

Something within Byleth snapped as the tears wouldn’t stop flowing down her cheeks. “And yet you were the one who slept with another woman, Felix. You were the one who betrayed my trust and broke my heart. How in the Goddess’s name was I supposed to waltz back into your life nine months later and just casually tell you that I had your baby? Tell me, Felix. What would you have done if I were to just do that to you?”

He could only remain silent at her outburst. Felix was at a complete loss for words as Byleth wiped the tears away from her face.

“Your silence tells me everything,” Byleth said quietly as she stood up. She looked away. “Please… just let me go. I need to take care of my child.”

Felix stood up. “And what would you have done if I were to come back?”

Her body stiffened. “Like hell--”

“Byleth, just listen to me for a moment. You barely give me any time to speak, I swear to the Gods,” Felix let out a loud sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “To this day, you still haven’t received an answer for why you saw me with another woman. I’m… tired of carrying this burden. Absolutely fucking tired of what I have done and not being able to tell you why I did what I did.”

She glanced at him for a moment. “It’s unlike you to carry burdens, Fraldarius. Usually you're the one who looks straight ahead with not a care in the world.”

Felix shook his head. “And that’s what I thought of you until my twentieth birthday. I may seem like I have moved on, but the truth is that I am an absolute mess. There are problems I have developed because of our breakup. Please, By. I want us to at least come to an understanding. I’m tired of seeing myself… tired of seeing both of us run away from this.”

Byleth stayed silent for a moment before she sighed in defeat. “Very well. Just how can you explain the woman that was in your bed five years ago, Fraldarius?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH i am so sorry that i havent updated in almost a month! I've been so busy with school and I now just had the time to finally get back into writing. Exams are coming up this week, too, and I probably won't be able to start writing the next chapter until the end of the week. But it makes me so happy to see all the kudos and comments on this story. I hope you guys will continue to be patient with updates.
> 
> Also just a warning, the next couple of chapters will continue to have flashbacks so if you thought that it will be a one time thing you're wrong! We are delving deep into what happened between Byleth and Felix during their five years apart. It's only natural.
> 
> Again, thank you guys for being so patient and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.~ See you in the next chapter!


	3. Past Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, Felix knew this was wrong. His head was not in the right place and his body was moving on its own, but nothing could stop the loneliness deep in his heart. And yet, even as the voices in his head screamed at him to stop, his mouth moved on its own.
> 
> "Annette," he croaked out as he gripped her hand tightly. "Would you mind... staying with me tonight?"

Felix awoke to Byleth shifting in the space next to him and tightened his hold around her waist. He heard her let out a breathless laugh and her hair tickled his nose as she continued to squirm in his hold. He opened one eye and was met with a soft emerald gaze and a lazy smile on his girlfriend’s face.

“Can you stop moving around so much?” His voice was deep with sleep as his hands rested on Byleth’s hips, keeping her in place. Felix’s lips ghosted over her shoulder as she let out a small whimper.

“I have to get ready for my flight, Felix,” Byleth protested as she continued to wriggle in his arms.

“You have time,” Felix tightened his grip, nearly bruising her already marked hips. “Besides, your flight isn’t for another five hours. I think you can spare a bit of time before you head to Fhirdiad…”

Byleth let out a gasp as one of Felix’s hands began to travel south and pried her legs open. Her bare back was warm against his chest as she looked over her shoulder to glare at him.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Byleth whispered his hand is finding the heat between her legs and it’s all but an empty insult as her eyes flutter shut and her mouth opened into a small o.

Felix smirked. As his hand was left to work, his mouth instinctively moved to the area where Byleth’s neck and shoulder connect. His tongue teased the several marks he left on her; marks that proved that she belonged to him and him alone. “If I’m insatiable then I’m glad it’s you I thirst for.” 

Byleth felt him smirk against her skin and a shiver ran down her spine as he whispered in her ear, “Perhaps you can quench this thirst before you leave?”

______________

They arrived at the airport three hours later, both of their bodies positively aching. Byleth made sure that she covered up Felix’s marks with a scarf. She glanced out the window as he’s parking the car. Jeralt couldn’t make it to say goodbye to her, but he sent her a text and made her promise to call him once she reached Fhirdiad.

Once Felix parked the car, he turned it off and looked at Byleth.

“I hope that you have a safe flight.”

Byleth smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “I hope you don’t miss me too much, Felix.”

“It sure will be lonely, of course,” Felix avoided her gaze to not expose the extreme loneliness he felt at her leaving. He reluctantly connected their hands and squeezed her smaller one. “But I’ll be waiting for you to come home to me.”

She laughed. “And not to my dad or to Dimitri or Ingrid or even Sylvain?”

His hand tightened around hers. “Nope. All mine.”

Byleth leaned in for another kiss and rested her other hand on Felix’s cheek. “I love you so much, Felix.”

A bashful yet small smile crossed his features. Damn this woman, he felt like he was going to implode if he didn’t make her his forever soon. For such a powerful individual to make him feel such things was unusual at first, but Felix began to embrace it if only he could see Byleth smile.

Too embarrassed to say it back, he could only squeeze her hand again.

______________

“Glenn, why are we running errands for the old man again?” Felix shook his head in disbelief as his older brother slowly walked over to where the carts were located. He followed suit, sending a glance towards Glenn before the latter let go of the cart. “I understand why he would ask me, but you? You’re still adjusting to walking around with that thing,” he pointed to the cane that supported Glenn’s right arm.

“You underestimate, younger brother,” Glenn scoffed as he nearly scampered on ahead with Felix in tow. “The Gods could throw whatever they want at me and I’ll make it out alive. Grocery shopping will be a piece of cake.”

“You say that and yet you get tired after exerting yourself for too long. Why don’t you just wait in the car? I can handle things from here.”

“And I must respectfully decline, younger brother,” the older Fraldarius shook his head as he continued on ahead. “If I am to bend down and pop the question to Ingrid anytime soon, I need to get my legs up and at it again.”

“You act as if the wedding ring is not within reach,” Felix glared at his brother as they both threw various items into the cart. “You’re a fucking jewler, for crying out loud. If anything you can make one.”

“Huh, I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s called using your brain dumbass.”

“Watch it. I might be crippled but I can fucking beat you up with this cane if I really wanted to.”

Their banter came to a halt when Glenn bumped into someone without looking, sending them falling to the floor. He backed away with wide eyes as he looked down at the person he accidently bumped into.

“And you should watch it,” Felix gave Glenn a knowing look, in which the latter gave him the middle finger in return. He rolled his eyes as he abandoned the cart to help the figure up. “I apologize for my ass of a brother. He can be rather--”

“Felix?”

A familiar voice rang out, causing Felix to take a good look at the person he was helping. Wide light blue eyes and saffron orange hair were distinctive features that stuck out to him most. He had to take a better look at her before the gears in his head began to move.

“Annette?”

When he helped her up and she was standing upright, she brushed off any dirt that could’ve gotten on her dress. She flashed him a big smile.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” she said happily. “I haven’t seen you since our graduation at Garreg Mach. I’ve always wondered what you’ve been doing these past three years.”

“Nothing, really,” Felix shrugged. “I’ve been going to school obviously but nothing too extreme. Just living.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He was not good at small talk whatsoever. “And how about you?”

“I’m currently here as a student teacher,” Annette told him. “Studying to become a teacher, obviously. Been all over Fodlan studying different teaching styles so I can get a better grasp on how to teach future generations.”

“Oddly enough, Byleth has been doing the same thing,” Felix said in an almost reminiscent tone. The mere thought of his girlfriend in another city just didn’t sit well in his stomach. “I have no idea how or when she decided to become a teacher, but she seems to be enjoying the training process all the same. As of right now, she’s starting another internship in Fhirdiad.”

Felix failed to notice how Annette’s face dropped at the mention of Byleth. 

“I see… The two of you are still together, I presume.”

“He nodded. “It’ll be four years during the Harpstring Moon.”

“I’m glad to see that you guys have a wonderful relationship,” Annette nearly forced a smile. “Hey, we should exchange numbers. We were rather close during our time at Garreg Mach. We should take the time to reconnect, Felix.”

“I guess so,” Felix shrugged before he reached into his pocket and handed his phone to Annette. As she was inputting her number, Felix glanced back at Glenn who was giving him an unimpressed look. Glenn was just not having it with Felix. At all. 

“I’ll see you around then?” Annette waved at them before walking away.

“Dude, how did you get a girlfriend with the way you act?” Glenn asked Felix after he was sure Annette was nowhere within earshot.

“You and I are practically the same and yet it took you until two years ago to finally ask Ingrid out.,” Felix said as he returned to their cart and looked at the list Rodrigue provided for them. “I would shut it.”

Felix could only yell in anger as Glenn dug the bottom of his cane into the younger’s shin.

_______________

Felix flopped onto his bed, allowing his body to sink into the blankets and comforters. While Byleth was to return next week, the month felt agonizingly slow. In fact, her impending return felt months away. He missed Byleth too much; the days became a blur as he had the same routine for the past few weeks.

He was to turn twenty tomorrow, and yet no one would be around to celebrate it. Sure, his old man and Glenn would be returning from their business trip in Adrestia later that night, but birthdays were always boring with those two around. The Boar had matters to attend to concerning Blaiddyd Co., Sylvain had work, and Ingrid had to visit her father in the hospital. And then there was Byleth, who was on the other side of Faerghus carrying out her internship. His years with Byleth made him soft as he wished that someone would keep him company on his birthday. 

His phone vibrated next to him, indicating a message. Groaning, he blindly reached for his phone before the screen lit up above him. Annette sent him a message. The two have been conversing since their meeting at the grocery store, never making plans to meet up simply because they had their own things to do. Verbal conversation had always been hard for him, even as he grew up around people like Sylvain and Dimitri who attracted people for their natural charisma. He always found it better to express how he felt through his actions, or through text if he was really forced to communicate that way.

**Annette:** So no one’s around to celebrate? That sucks

He forgot that he sorta vented his troubles to her.

**Annette:** Well, lucky for you I’m actually free right now. I mean, I still have stuff to do tomorrow but I can spare some time with you

**Felix:** Don’t force yourself to just because I’m a lonely bitch.

**Annette:** Oh, please. As an old friend of yours, I think a couple of drinks can at least make you loosen up a bit and forget about everything.

**Felix:** Having some beer could help…

**Annette:** See, that’s the spirit! I’m sure your father has some nice drinks in that wine cellar of his… I’ll be at yours around 8?

**Felix:** Sure.

He looked at his alarm clock and shrugged. It was just a couple of drinks with an old friend. What could possibly go wrong?

But Felix had grown too vulnerable. He failed to see Annette’s true intentions before it was too late. He shouldn’t have turned his back when he went to go grab his phone, and he shouldn’t have left her alone. His drink felt far too intoxicatingly good to be normal, and yet it all went to his head as he took a good look at Annette.

Her hair, her eyes, her lips… All of them were captivating. Her breathless laugh was almost like a song as she leaned back in her seat, their knees touching. Her light blue eyes were hidden under dark lashes, who looked at him almost knowingly. And yet he was too much of a fool to catch on.

Deep down, Felix knew this was wrong. His head was not in the right place and his body was moving on its own, but nothing could stop the loneliness deep in his heart. And yet, even as the voices in his head screamed at him to stop, his mouth moved on its own.

"Annette," he croaked out as he gripped her hand tightly. "Would you mind... staying with me tonight?"

It was mouths crashing, hands roaming everywhere, and drinks ignored when they clambered up to his room. The door slammed behind him as clothes were removed despite the drunken daze they were both in. His mind was screaming at him to stop it at once and images of Byleth were here and there, but none of that mattered once bare skin met bare skin. And in a few minutes, they were both moaning and gasping for air until it was all quiet.

It wasn’t until the next day, on his twentieth birthday, would he realize the fatal mistake he made as he watched Byleth run away from him, and he would never see her again.

_______________

Felix looked down at the floor in shame, ignoring Byleth’s scrutinizing gaze. Despite coming clean with her, it all felt wrong. He felt as if he were reliving that moment five years ago, and he was afraid that she would run away again.

“She… drugged you?” Byleth asked after a few minutes, taking the time to digest all the new information.

He nodded. “We’ve had our fair share of drinks. It felt too strong after a couple of sips. And you know I’m good at holding liquor down. I was gone after a few minutes.”

“And what happened after I left?”

“I demanded answers. I wanted to know why she drugged me and forced me into a position I didn’t consent to.”

“What did she say?”

“She had a selfish desire to fulfill the crush she had on me during our years at Garreg Mach. She took advantage of the fact that you were gone,” Felix said lowly, the slightest amount of a bite present. “I haven’t been that angry in forever. Haven’t talked to her since.”

It was silent for a good while. Byleth leaned back in her spot on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, her expression unreadable. Felix clenched his hands together tightly and closed his eyes. He wanted her to say something, anything--

“Thank you for telling me, Felix.”

The brooding male looked up to see that Byleth turned her face to look at him. The smallest smile tugged at her lips. “It… at least gives me closure to know that you weren’t cheating on me.” Felix nearly lit up. Did this possibly mean-- “But… I still can’t trust you entirely.”

“I see.” Felix swallowed dryly.

“Don’t take it personal, Felix. You’re not the type to lie or sugarcoat shit. Even though I know the truth, it’s not enough to remove the torment I felt during that time.”

“I hope you know that I felt the same, too,” Felix told her. “It was painful to see you ignoring me, only for you and Jeralt to shortly move away afterward without warning. And then to see you again after five years and to see that little girl--” he shook his head. 

“Would you…like to meet her?”

Felix’s mouth went slightly agape at her question.

Byleth returned her attention to the ceiling, an almost pained expression on her face. “I mean… it’s only fair. I’ve run away this long without telling you. You deserve to meet your daughter, Felix. I’ve seen her look at pictures of me and dad when I was younger and there’s always… this sadness lurking deep within her eyes when she looks at them. Wondering where her father is when I’ve kept her away from him for so long…” 

Felix didn’t look at her when he heard her sniffle, nor did he lean over to hold her hand or embrace her when tears started running down her cheeks. He didn’t have that right anymore.

“If you’ll let me,” Felix said quietly. He glanced in her direction to see Byleth look at him, emerald green meeting amber brown.

“I would love to meet her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i am very well aware that this chapter was poorly written and is too short. i apologize. this chapter will probably be rewritten at a later date. also yes i changed the year that this story takes place during. just to keep it up to a more modern standpoint if anything. if there are any other mistakes, i'll look for them later. i'm hella exhausted.
> 
> and yes, i did add glenn in. reasoning for why he's alive will be explained in a future chapter. for now, i hope i did his character justice. dimitri often said that felix grew more and more like glenn, so i went off of that.
> 
> on a different note, thank you for almost 900 hits and all the kudos and comments and bookmarks. it makes me happy to see that this story is getting so much love in different ways.
> 
> so... felix will be meeting adaline next chapter. how will that go? who knows...


	4. Finding a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Adaline Maarit Eisner!” She said cheerfully. “Mommy says that I should always fully introduce myself to new people. It’s good practice, especially in kindergarten,” Adaline looked up at Byleth. “Did I do a good job?”
> 
> “Fantastic,” Byleth reached over to ruffle her hair. 
> 
> “It’s nice to meet you, Adaline,” Felix stood up and glanced at Byleth. “Your mother and I… we go way back. It’s nice to meet her daughter after not seeing her for so long.” The look of pain in his eyes betrayed the calmness in his voice.

Giving herself a moment to collect herself, Byleth refused to let her mind get the best of her. Reluctant thoughts flew around her mind, questioning if this was the right thing to do. She nearly wanted to slap herself. She was a fool. Byleth had been running from her problems for too long, allowing herself to fall into a deeper pit of despair. She was going to make things right.

Running away could only bring her so far. All the shit she ended up running away from came right back at her. It hit her in the face that this was reality. And she had to face reality in order to move away from the past. 

From a respectable distance, Felix couldn’t control the loud thumping in his chest. When they were still dating, Byleth often brought up children in those hazy moments after sex. Whether this was a warning from the goddess to use protection, he wasn’t sure. He was certain that they always used protection whenever they had sex.

As if reading his mind, Byleth spoke up.

“Remember our last time together before I left for Fhirdiad?”

Felix nodded.

“I… I found out shortly after I arrived. We were dumb young adults hopelessly in love and thought nothing of the consequences of sex and yet here we are.” She let out a long sigh once they stepped out of his apartment, letters in hand. “I had the choice to get rid of her after we broke up and yet I decided not to. Do you know why, Felix?”

“No.” He answered too bluntly for his own liking.

Byleth turned around, her back facing him as her hand firmly gripped the door handle to her apartment.

“Because I knew that keeping her would be the only thing to keep me from ending it all,” Byleth admitted, refusing to look back at him. “Despite all the pain I felt, Adaline has been there to keep me grounded. All those stories of how becoming a mother can change you, and I’ve experienced it all for myself. And yet…”

She paused abruptly. Her heart was aching, and she continued to feed the pain. There was a phrase that lingered at the tip of her tongue, and she decided against telling Felix her true feelings. It should’ve been so simple to forgive him, and she took an absolute detour from the path of healing. Such is the pain that has accumulated in her body. Her demons continued to fight her every effort to restore their destroyed relationship.

Holding her breath, Byleth opened the door to her apartment and let Felix into her life once more.

_______________

_ **25th day of the Pegasus Moon, 2185**_

_“You’re moving to Deirdru?”_

_Jeralt refused to look Byleth in the eyes as she demanded answers._

_“Dad, I’m not going to ask again. Answer the damn question.”_

_“I hate to say it but yes I am,” Jeralt finally gave in after taking a long sip of his coffee. He cradled the mug in both hands, almost as if he was afraid of what his hands could do to it. “I’ve accepted a new job in Deirdru, and it requires that I be present at that location for two years.”_

_“And you didn’t even bother to tell me until a month before you have to be there?” Byleth looked at her dad with tired eyes. “Was it because of my internship in Fhirdiad that you haven’t told me?”_

_“I didn’t expect you to come home early, if anything,” Jeralt shook his head. “And then all of a sudden you and that Fraldarius punk --” He noticed how she tensed up at the mention of his last name, “break up and you’re left to suffer because of him!” _

_“Why haven’t you even considered taking me?” Byleth asked him._

_“I thought that you’d want to move in with your uncle and cousin,” he looked out to the backyard, his eyes wandering from the dead grass to the dilapidated playground the previous owners left behind. _

_“With uncle Seteth and Flayn?”_

_“Considering how you’re still in training, I thought it’d be a good idea for you to shadow Seteth since he’s a professor in Enbarr,” Jeralt continued. “I know this is all sudden, but you have to start thinking of your own future.”_

_“Dad.”_

_Jeralt looked at Byleth. Her voice was stern and yet her eyes betrayed that gleam of confidence she proudly flaunted for others to see. Instead, it felt as if Jeralt was looking into the eyes of a past ten-year-old Byleth who recently lost her mother._

_“I can’t go with Seteth and Flayn. I have to stay with you.”_

_“Byleth--”_

_“Dad, I’m carrying Felix’s child.”_

_It was as if something exploded in the air and then quietly dissipated away before anyone could take note of it. Jeralt could only stare at Byleth with wide eyes before she continued._

_“And I know what you’re thinking. Of course we were a bit irresponsible, and of course the father wouldn’t be around. But I don’t trust myself to be with relatives I haven’t seen in a few years. I’m making the choice to keep this child, but I need the help to do it,” Byleth nearly rambled. Her mouth trembled as tears began to flow down her face. “Please, I… I can’t do this by myself, nor with people I barely know…” _

_Jeralt stared at Byleth in disbelief. He was at a complete loss for words. He looked up at the ceiling, opening his lips in a silent prayer before returning his attention to his daughter. Carefully, he reached over to place his hand over hers. She looked up to see a small smile on Jeralt’s face._

_“I should be mad at the two of you for acting like wild animals,” Jeralt stated. “But with my own daughter looking to me for support, how can I not help her and my grandchild?”_

_Byleth bit her lip as Jeralt got out of his seat to give her a hug. She hugged her dad in a tight embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder. Hugging him like that reminded her of when her mother had passed away when she was only ten, and how she sobbed into her father’s chest as dirt hit her mother’s casket down below._

_“Papa…” the long-forgotten name escaped Byleth’s lips after a few minutes. “I’m scared for what’s to come…”_

_Jeralt pulled away to look her in the eyes and her chest tightened at the image of her papa giving her a reassuring smile. He squeezed her shoulder._

_“I will support you every step of the way. I promised Sitri… your mother that much before she passed away,” Jeralt told her. “And I will never abandon my own daughter. Ever.”_

_A small but genuine smile found its way onto Byleth’s face. She stayed silent for a moment before saying, “So does this mean we’re both going to Deirdru together?” Excitement was laced throughout her voice, unable to keep her genuine reaction at bay._

_Jeralt let out a resounding laugh. “Indeed. The Aquatic City will not be ready to handle not two, but three Eisners.” _

_______________

The Byleth Eisner that Felix used to know had never been a tidy person by any means. That was until her new role as a mother turned her whole perspective on how important it was to keep her belongings intact. That was the first thing Felix noticed when he stepped into her apartment. Shoes were tidily put away on a shoe rack against the wall close to the door. A mirror was hung up above it, along with some floating shelves that held both decorations and random knick knacks. 

He turned his attention to the living room, where small plush animals and toys were scattered across the patterned rug. The large TV displayed a colorful kids show, with the cartoon characters demonstrating how to perform a special dance exclusive to that show. Felix noticed the blur of navy blue hair and a small figure hunched over the coffee table. The little girl had her hair pulled back into a small bun, her chubby hands gripping crayons as they scribbled across the piece of paper in front of her. 

Her head turned around at the sound of the door opening, and Felix made eye contact with a familiar golden brown.

“Mommy!” the little girl squealed in delight as she got up and ran over to Byleth. Her small arms wrapped around Byleth’s knees and she looked up at her with a wide smile. “You got mail! You got mail!”

“I did, Linny,” Byleth let out a small laugh as she ruffled her daughter’s hair. “I know that you’ve been waiting for that letter from Uncle Claude and Auntie Hilda.” Felix noticed how Adaline began to pry through the various papers in Byleth’s arms and watched as Byleth lifted them above her head. “Ah, you can’t look at it yet. I still have to sort them!”

Adaline slumped against her. “But mommy!”

“You’re a silly girl, you know that?” Byleth shook her head as Adaline released her hold on her. “Besides, we can look at it later. I have someone you should meet.” She moved out of the way so Adaline was right in front of Felix. The little girl tilted her head to the side.

“This is the man who didn’t accept our cookies, mommy,” Adaline frowned as she looked up at Byleth.

“We can give him one later, yeah? For now, I want to introduce an old friend of mine. This is Felix, Linny.” Byleth gave her daughter a small push towards Felix.

The latter felt himself tense up as Adaline got closer to him. He should’ve been happy that he was finally meeting the little girl that was supposedly his daughter and yet he felt himself grow nervous with every second. It wasn’t like Felix to grow nervous in the first place. So what was it that made him feel this way? The closer Adaline was the more Felix wanted to turn tail and run.

Adaline looked up at him with wide eyes. After a moment of silence, she pointed up at Felix with a big smile on her face, “He looks like me mommy!” She couldn’t contain the excitement in her voice. She began to giggle as she looked between Byleth and Felix. “Well, except he looks grumpy all the time.”

Byleth couldn’t hold back her laughter as Felix narrowed his eyes. At her age, Adaline was not capable of lying to someone’s face. She always spoke the truth no matter how blunt or harsh it would be for the opposing side to hear. Felix cleared his throat before kneeling down to Adaline’s height.

“Yes, well… I’m Felix,” his voice was slightly strained as he tried to look Adaline in the eyes. “And yours is?”

“I’m Adaline Maarit Eisner!” She said cheerfully. “Mommy says that I should always fully introduce myself to new people. It’s good practice, especially in kindergarten,” Adaline looked up at Byleth. “Did I do a good job?”

“Fantastic,” Byleth reached over to ruffle her hair. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Adaline,” Felix stood up and glanced at Byleth. “Your mother and I… we go way back. It’s nice to meet her daughter after not seeing her for so long.” The look of pain in his eyes betrayed the calmness in his voice. 

She tensed up. “Well! Felix and I have some… adult things to talk about! How about you go in the living room and play with your toys? Maybe Felix can play with you after we’re done talking?” Byleth tried to change the subject, hoping her daughter wouldn’t beg for more attention. Instead, Adaline nodded and trotted back into the living room, plopping herself onto the couch.

“Wow, it’s almost like you don’t want her to know that I’m her dad,” Felix whispered as they made their way into the kitchen, sarcasm dripping with every word that left his lips. “What’s wrong this time? I thought you wanted her to know who I was.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s too much to dump on her right now!” Byleth whispered back as she set the stack of letters on the counter. “It’d be weird to suddenly walk in and say, ‘Hey, I found your dad that I haven’t talked to in over five years. How do you like him?’ She needs to warm up to you, Felix.”

“And how can I do that when the both of you are rarely home?” Felix asked her. “We both have our own lives, Byleth. I notice that you guys don’t come home during the weekdays until it gets dark. By then the both of you are extremely exhausted. I never know what my day holds until the morning of. It’s hard to make free time in my schedule.”

“Look, I understand that. But we can’t give Adaline that sort of news until she has warmed up to you,” Byleth insisted. “I’m sorry. I know I’m making this way harder than it should be but--”

“No, it’s fine,” Felix sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “I understand where you’re coming from though. Please believe me when I say that.”

They both glanced into the living room where their daughter was sitting, her eyes glued to the TV. Felix didn’t know how to feel about the entire situation if he were being honest. To think that the little girl just a few feet away was his _daughter_ was both mind blowing and confusing all at once. Part of him wished that Byleth at least tried to reach out to him. Maybe they could have made amends.

But he supposed that was a conversation for another time.

An idea popped up in his head. Felix bit his lip, wondering if such a plan would bring him the results he desired. But if he were to talk to Glenn and his old man…

“I might have a solution,” he said hesitantly. Felix looked over at Byleth, her bright green eyes urging him to continue. “There is the possibility I can convince Glenn to give me morning hours at the jewelry store. Maybe I can pick up Adaline from her daycare in the afternoon?”

“Wait… are you suggesting that...?”

“I’ve had… experience,” Felix said slowly. “A friend of mine -- I think you remember Ashe from Garreg Mach -- would bring his siblings to my place and I would watch them while he went to work. Granted they were a bit older, but I still have experience nonetheless.”

“Felix…” Byleth narrowed her eyes at him, her lip strained into a firm line. “Taking care of a toddler will be way different than what you’ve experienced. Adaline has a lot of energy. Even I can barely keep up with her. Are you sure--”

“By.”

Her heart nearly stopped at the familiar nickname, having discarded it long ago along with her memories of Felix. The nickname had begun to dig up old memories and Byleth tensed up. She didn’t even notice that he had turned his whole body to face her. She tried to look away from those familiar amber eyes; eyes that had once showered her in affection that no one else would see. 

Dammit, Byleth was stronger than this. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she allowed Felix to continue.

“I’m doing this because… I want to make amends. I want to try and fix this rift between the two of us,” the sincerity in Felix’s voice was enough to make Byleth burst into tears; she held it in. “If I couldn’t do it in the past, I will do it now. So please, allow me this chance to get closer to my daughter.”

She finally looked away, her heart in shambles. Byleth closed her eyes and finally said,

“Okay. We can try and make this work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. SO. SORRY.
> 
> For two things,  
1) I haven't updated in roughly two months and  
2) This chapter is too short considering the fact that I've been gone for so long and you were all expecting a much longer chapter!
> 
> I know it's been such a long time since I've last updated and I sincerely apologize that I've left you guys hanging for a very long time. Life has been crazy these past few months and for once I've had a moment to catch my breath because of what's currently happening. I hope that all of you are doing well and that this update provided some sort of respite despite the situation that is very much affecting all of us.
> 
> I am proud to say that I have drafted out the next few chapters on this story and will do my best to work on them within these next few days. I have plenty of other stories I am currently working on as well, but I will try my absolute hardest to get more chapters out for this story. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient and I hope to see you guys again soon. <3
> 
> Edit: I made a Twitter! Go follow me @hautecleres


	5. Fraldarius Jewels and The Trickster's Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s…” Felix paused, looking down at the floor. Was he really prepared to ask Glenn a question that could possibly tear him apart? “I suppose Ingrid hasn’t told you… about Byleth?”
> 
> “Your ex? Why would Ingrid bring her up?”
> 
> “So you don’t know--” Felix said in surprise before quickly covering his mouth. Realization washed over him before dragging him into a whirlpool. He was going to have to do way more explaining than he expected. That was not good.
> 
> “Don’t know what? Oh my God, Felix,” Glenn wheezed. “If you don’t tell me right now I’ll get my old cane and beat you with it. Spit it out.”

The question had been at the tip of Felix’s tongue ever since he discovered that Ingrid was aware of Adaline’s existence.

Did Glenn know?

The thought ate away at him. On one hand, if he was exposed to the truth he would sucker punch his older brother from keeping such an important piece of information away from him. But he also knew that in the five years Byleth was away with Adaline, she was also struggling to stay afloat. Felix was not proud of the person he became in the two years after their breakup. But he was not so heartless to not consider the hardships Byleth was going through as well.

He walked through the door of _Fraldarius Jewels_, the small bell jingling away as he surveyed the storefront. Even on the weekdays, their family business was busy as ever. They were constantly receiving requests from singers and actors; keeping up with their demands was hard enough as is.

Felix ran a hand through his hair before letting out a sigh. Was it even possible that Glenn would allow him to have different hours? There was that request from Hubert that had a deadline coming up; a necklace that will be “suitable enough for Lady Edelgard” or something along those lines. But there was also the request from Ignatz who wanted to present a wedding band to his girlfriend of ten years.

His thought process came to a halt when he received a hard slap on his back, and Felix tried to suppress a yell before quickly whipping his head around. Glenn let out a hardy laugh.

“Man, that will never get old,” Glenn said between laughs as he pretended to wipe a tear away. “Seriously, little bro, you need to lighten up a bit. Loosening up would do you more harm than good, you know.”

“I didn’t come here to be lectured by you, Glenn,” Felix hissed. “All I came here for was to talk to you about my shift hours. I want them to be changed in the morning. Six-thirty to three in the afternoon. I will literally do anything to have them changed.”

“Woah, slow down there,” the older Fraldarius held his hand up before Felix would continue to be demanding with his request. He pointed towards the back room. “Let us at least have the discussion somewhere in private rather than in the open.”

Felix was getting annoyed. He just wanted to get this over with. Still, he begrudgingly made his way to the office with Glenn in tow. Felix would not settle for being interrupted by others, least of all his father of all people. That was the least thing that Felix wanted. Glenn closed the door behind him and he took his seat at his desk. Felix sat in the chair in front of Glenn’s desk. His brother gave him an expecting look, waiting for Felix to continue.

“Like I said a few seconds ago, I want my hours to be changed to morning. It’s of utmost importance that this happens by next week,” Felix demanded. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Well, aren’t you demanding. I should fire you for being that way with your boss,” Glenn joked before shaking his head. “Still, I’m rather confused by your proposition. Why do your hours need to be changed to morning?”

“That’s…” Felix paused, looking down at the floor. Was he really prepared to ask Glenn a question that could possibly tear him apart? “I suppose Ingrid hasn’t told you… about Byleth?”

“Your ex? Why would Ingrid bring her up?”

“So you don’t know--” Felix said in surprise before quickly covering his mouth. Realization washed over him before dragging him into a whirlpool. He was going to have to do way more explaining than he expected. That was not good.

“Don’t know what? Oh my God, Felix,” Glenn wheezed. “If you don’t tell me right now I’ll get my old cane and beat you with it. Spit it out.”

“Uhh… I’m not sure how to word this,” Felix narrowed his eyes. His fingers dug into his thigh from anxiety. This was certainly not how he expected it to go. “If Ingrid hasn’t told you then I suppose it’s up to me then. She moved into the same apartment complex as me a few weeks ago.”

“Shit, are you for real?” Glenn’s eyes widened in surprise as he leaned forward. His expression was one of worry.

“And what’s even more is that she lives right across from me,” Felix tugged at his bangs, wanting to look away from Glenn’s nearly scrutinizing gaze. “Don’t give me that fucking look, Glenn. Yeah, I know. It’s bad.”

“What does changing your hours have to do with Byleth, though?”

“She… has a child,” Felix said slowly before swallowing. “Specifically, my child.”

It was quiet for a moment. Felix clenched his eyes shut tightly before--

“I’m sorry, YOUR WHAT?!”

“Shush, would you keep it down?!” Felix hissed as he leaned forward to cover Glenn’s mouth with his hands. “Yes, you heard me right. Byleth had _my_ child, but that was after we broke up. At that point, she had already moved to Deirdru and I’ve never figured it out until now.” He let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m going to remove my hands now, but if I do you’re going to be dead silent and listen to my story, understood?”

Surprisingly, after he had calmed down, Glenn had handled it a lot better than Felix expected. Well, not before his brother swiftly beat him up with his old cane like he had said earlier during their discussion. To be fair, Felix knew he fully deserved it. Unlike Rodrigue, Glenn was aware of all the details including Felix’s mishap with Annette five years ago. The Fraldarius family was loyal to a fault; Glenn knew that Felix wouldn’t turn on Byleth’s back.

His brother had listened intently to the story. How Byleth discovered she was pregnant shortly after she arrived in Fhirdiad. How they both came clean with their mistakes and apologized to each other. And now, he was explaining the situation concerning Adaline. Glenn had not seen Felix so determined in years. It was evident that he was serious about mending the large rift in their relationship.

“So, that's why you asked if Ingrid had mentioned Byleth at all,” Glenn closed his eyes as he was processing Felix’s words. “She knew of your daughter, Adaline. And you were skeptical that I knew all this time as well.”

“That is-- correct,” Felix swallowed heavily as he nearly sank in his chair.

“Felix, bud, I can assure you that Ingrid never spoke a word of Byleth or Adaline,” Glenn shook his head. “Even if she did, Ingrid knew that I would tell you. You shouldn’t be kept in the dark. Us Fraldarius hate that feeling more than anything.”

There was a dark truth in Glenn’s words. 

“Don’t mention mother,” Felix nearly spat.

“I know, I know. Forgive me for bringing it up,” his brother said before sitting up straight. “Alright, well, considering that I can tell you’re serious about fixing this shit with Byleth, I’ll be merciful and change your hours.”

Felix had let out a sigh of relief when Glenn granted him the new hours. Unfortunately it meant dealing with Sylvain and Lorenz so early in the morning, but it didn’t matter. He was going to make things work with Byleth. And in time, he hoped that Adaline would come to trust him.

“However, if you mess this shit up again, I will get Ingrid to beat you up like she did when you guys were younger,” Glenn said in a serious tone, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Felix nearly shivered at the thought. Ingrid did not play nice when it came to her childhood friends, specifically him and Sylvain.

“Duly noted.” Felix said in a strained voice.

__________

** 14th day of the Lone Moon, 2190 **

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Byleth asked him.

“For the last time, Byleth, I’m sure,” Felix groaned in annoyance. “That was the fifth time you asked. I wouldn’t have changed my hours at the jewelry store if I wasn’t serious.”

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him before leaning back in her chair. She reached forward to grab her cup of coffee and brought the brim up to her lips, sipping whatever was left inside of it. Not once did she break eye contact with him, even after she let out a sigh of satisfaction and set the cup down on the table. Her fingers tapped against the laminated wood in an uneven rhythm.

They were in her apartment once more, this time discussing just how their new schedule would work. Since Byleth was still in college, she would head to the university after her teaching training. Felix nearly found it overwhelming that she was able to balance school, work, and a child all on her own. Then again, she had lived with Jeralt until a month ago. He was surely a huge help in ensuring Byleth stayed afloat.

It was a simple schedule. After work, Felix would go pick Adaline up at her daycare. Then he would watch her until Byleth came home from college around 8. Truth be told, Felix was a bit nervous. He might have watched Ashe’s younger siblings before, but they were old enough to take care of themselves. Adaline was fairly younger, and not to mention she had loads of energy. However, he was already outlining ways in his mind for Adaline to exert most of that energy.

It was Saturday. Their schedule would begin that Monday.

“You know, you don’t have to go through all of this--” Byleth began before she was promptly cut off by Felix.

“You know, I would really appreciate it if you would just put a small amount of faith in me,” Felix sighed as he tugged at the bottom of his shirt. 

She looked down at the table. “Right, sorry. I’m just worried about it all. Adaline is a lot to handle.”

“You say that and yet, look at her,” Felix tilted his chin toward the living room. They both looked to see Adaline standing in front of the TV. She was currently entertained by one of the child sitcoms as one of the colorful characters began singing and dancing. Adaline followed along, dancing and spouting gibberish. He smiled slightly. “You were able to raise her on your own for the past five years, Byleth. Give yourself some credit. You raised her well.”

“I… thank you,” She said in surprise. “This is the first time I’ve had Adaline watched by someone other than my father, though. Speaking of… He was rather suspicious that I told him he won’t be having to watch Adaline for a while.”

“Oh.” Felix went quiet at the mention of Jeralt. He knew fully well that the man was protective of Byleth and now Adaline. He nearly trembled, and Felix rarely trembled. If there was anything he fully feared, however, it was definitely Jeralt. Who knows just exactly how he would react if he were to discover that Byleth was speaking with him again.

“Don’t worry about it,” Byleth waved her hand as if reading Felix’s thoughts. “He’s been busy with his own schedule. I doubt that he would drive all the way here just to check up on her. If anything, I told him Ingrid would be watching over Adaline.” She looked over at him before letting out a small sigh. “It will take awhile before I even tell him that you walked back into my life again. So, don’t sweat it, Felix.”

“Easy for you to say,” Felix shook his head. “Jeralt has his way of knowing things. Eventually, he will figure it out and murder me in cold blood for what I did five years ago. I suppose I’m lucky you guys moved to Deirdru before he got the chance to do anything.”

A small smile tugged at Byleth’s lips and she shrugged. “Ah, well, I suppose I’ll do my best to protect you from his wrath then,” She joked before standing up from her chair. She placed her cup in her sink and leaned against the counter. Byleth looked at him through her bangs. “On another note, you’re seriously helping me out, Felix. I feel bad that I’ve had to put Adaline in daycare these past few weeks. School has been so stressful, especially since the semester is ending soon.”

“It’s nothing,” Felix mumbled as he tried to avoid her gaze. “It’s the least I can do for all those years I was gone, at the very least.”

Her gaze softened. “Baby steps, I suppose.”

Felix tried to ignore the pang of guilt that hit him in the chest. 

“Yeah. Baby steps.”

A few moments later, Adaline came bouncing into the kitchen and tugged on Byleth’s shirt. The latter looked down at their daughter whose wide amber eyes glanced between her and Felix. 

“What is it, Linny? Do you need something?”

“Can I have some juice?” She asked, holding up a small pink cup. Byleth took the cup from Adaline before ruffling her dark navy strands, causing the child to let out a small giggle. The entire time, Felix did his best not to stare at Adaline for too long. Her navy hair and amber eyes were a mirror image of his own; her bubbly personality mainly coming from her mother. He suppressed a stressed groan.

Baby steps, indeed. Becoming a father was certainly going to be a trying task. But damn it all, Felix wasn’t determined as hell to integrate himself into Adaline’s life. He had to for the sake of ensuring that she didn’t suffer the trauma that he had during his childhood. A parent who didn’t stay around for too long…

“Felix?”

He nearly flinched as Byleth’s hand rested on his shoulder. She flashed him a concerned look.

“Are you okay? You were shaking there for a moment…”

“I’m fine,” Felix said quickly before standing up and trying his best not to push Byleth aside as he walked past her. His surroundings became a blur as he headed for the front door, his hands digging into his pockets for his car keys and wallet. “I need to get going, I just realized I have an important appointment to go to.”

“Oh, okay,” Byleth said in disappointment, and guilt continued to build up in Felix. “Well, you have my number, and I have yours. I’ll see you around then, Felix.”

He didn’t say a word as he walked out the door, pulling out his car keys and heading to the parking garage. No, he refused to become his mother. He refused to put Adaline through what he suffered as a child. Felix nearly slammed his face into the steering wheel.

He needed a drink.

__________

It wasn’t the first time Felix went to _The Trickster’s Palace_ so early in the day. No, he had done it plenty of times on his days off and when he had finished up college, too. Old habits die hard, he supposed. He had visited the bar so many times when he desperately needed an escape from reality, or when old memories resurfaced. Much to his chagrin, Felix had developed a tolerance for alcohol at the expense of turning himself into a fucking mess every time. It was always Ingrid who would lecture him for drinking too much, but would he ever listen?

His visits were less frequent in the past three years, but it didn’t mean that he stopped coming completely. As he walked through the frosted glass door, he took in the surroundings. _The Trickster’s Palace_ always had a different atmosphere when daylight filtered through it’s door. At night, it’s patrons never slept, constantly dancing and drinking and seeking sex. He didn’t know which one he preferred. All Felix knew was that he was craving some burning liquor to make the thoughts go away.

“Felix! Haven’t seen you in awhile!” A familiar voice rang from the bar. He looked over to find Ashe polishing some glasses. He threw the towel over his shoulder as Felix took a seat at the bar, leaning on his left arm. 

“Yeah, guess it has been,” Felix mumbled as Ashe stood in front of him. “I’ll have my usual, if you don’t mind.”

“_Kyphon’s Tempest_?” Ashe asked before Felix nodded. “Okay, coming right up!” 

He watched as Ashe pulled out several glasses and a mixer. Felix had to hand it to him, he certainly didn’t expect Ashe to take up mixology after they graduated from Garreg Mach. He expected the starry-eyed male to become a liberal arts major considering his love of knight tales and the history behind ancient knights. But Ashe was practically a natural at mixing up concoctions that would surely knock you off your feet.

“Well, look who the cat dragged in. That’s a familiar face I haven’t seen in weeks.”

Felix nearly scowled as Ashe’s boyfriend, Yuri, sat down next to him. The two of them opened up _The Trickster’s Palace_ years after everyone had graduated. Needless to say that Felix would bump into some of their old classmates from time to time. Felix didn’t know how to put it into words, but there was something about Yuri that always made Felix want to sucker punch the guy in the face. Maybe it was his sharp tongue or that pretty face of his that got on his nerves.

Still, he tolerated the guy to some degree. How Ashe ended up with Yuri was an entirely different story, but Felix wasn’t willing to delve into those details at the moment. All he could think about was the glass that Ashe placed before him, and Felix was chugging his drink down. The liquor burned against his throat, but he didn’t care.

“My, if you’re drinking like this so early in the day, I wonder what’s got your panties all tied up,” Yuri teased him as he watched Felix from beneath his lashes. The lavender-haired male leaned into his wrist, a small smirk on his face. “Surely you would be so kind as to enlighten me and my little sparrow as to why you’ve been gone for the entire month?”

“Yuri!” Ashe admonished him. “You can’t go sneaking into Felix’s private life. That’s just rude.”

Yuri let out a laugh. “I’m just kidding, Ashe. We both know Felix feels about little ol’ me. He wouldn’t dare spill those details with me around.”

Felix shot him a glare. “It’s because you’re nearly insufferable. Besides, knowing you, you’d probably expose all my dirty laundry for the entire world to know.”

“Smart as always, Fraldarius. You got some brains, I’ll give you that,” Yuri tapped his temple. “Jokes aside though, I have a feeling I know what’s up.”

“Oh yeah?” Felix growled as he wiped his lips. “Ashe, another one please.”

“Perhaps,” Yuri flashed a smirk at him before replacing it with a smile. Oh yeah, Felix definitely wanted to sucker punch him in the face. “Ah, but I have other duties to attend to. I have to work out Constance’s schedule since her and Hapi will be going on their honeymoon soon. Until next time, Felix.” He winked at him before sliding out of his seat.

“Ashe, I seriously can’t understand you sometimes,” Felix shook his head once Yuri was out of hindsight.

“Oh, come on, Felix. I know you can’t stand Yuri, but he’s a good guy, I promise,” Ashe said sheepishly as he placed another Kyphon’s Tempest in front of him. “He has a point though. It’s been a long time since you came here to drink so early in the day. You haven’t done that since…”

Felix saw as realization dawned on Ashe, and the usually kind man narrowed his eyes at him, folding his arms across his chest. He nearly hunched over at Ashe’s glare. What was it with people threatening him these days? Can’t he just get a break for all the shit that has been going on these past few weeks?

“Felix, what in the world is going on?”

He let out a sigh of frustration. “I don’t come back for a month because of shit going on with _Fraldarius Jewels_, and now I’m being interrogated by you? Can’t I just get a break?”

“No, no, don’t avoid the question,” Ashe said sternly. “The last time you drank so early was when you had just broken up with Byleth. Did something happen?”

Felix ran a hand through his hair. He knew better than to play ignorant with Ashe. The man had a way of getting information out of people when it came down to it. “Fine, yes, something did happen. And it includes Byleth moving in across from me and finding out that she’s been hiding our five-year-old daughter from me. There, happy to know? I’m fucking stressed as all living hell, Ashe. Get off my ass.”

It came out more harsh than intended. Ashe could only stare at him in shock before Felix found himself apologizing. “Sorry, I… I don’t know what got into me.”

Ashe let out a huff before turning his back to Felix, arranging different glasses around. He was trying to look for some sort of distraction. “Whatever, just make sure you’re not drinking too much. I don’t want to have to hit up Ingrid again. Last time, she wasn’t too happy.”

As Ashe walked off into the back room, Felix let out a sigh. He looked down at his drink. He didn’t know what to expect, with his reflection looking back at him with disappointment. He ignored it and went back to chugging down the rest of his drink.

He needed to get himself under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome to the part where I love making my favorite characters suffer therefore I will continue doing that throughout the story and there is nothing you can do to stop me. :) As if this story isn't making Byleth and Felix suffer enough lol. There will be more relationships that will be exposed throughout the story, but I won't include them in the tags. For now, Yuri/Ashe and Constance/Hapi are here.
> 
> I'm slowly getting my motivation back for this story. Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. I promise, I'm trying my best. 
> 
> I hope all of you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. <3
> 
> P.S. I made a Twitter! Go give me a follow if you want to see me constantly scream about FE: @hautecleres


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After they hung, Byleth seemed a bit more optimistic about moving to Deirdru. Her move to Enbarr a few years back was nice, but she didn’t have many friends aside from her Uncle Seteth and Flayn. This time, it would be different. Claude and Hilda would be there to accompany her, and she would be able to spend more time with her dad, too. _
> 
> _Her mind drifted off to Felix and she felt bile rising in her throat. She didn’t have time to process her body physically moving to the bathroom before she threw up in the toilet for the third time that day. Byleth looked at herself in the mirror after flushing the toilet. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked a lot paler. She shook her head._
> 
> _She can raise the baby by herself. There were others to support her after all. _   


Byleth would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. 

It felt surreal that she would be leaving Adaline in Felix's care. She had imagined the prospect when they were still dating and before she got pregnant; to think that they were thrusted into their current situation was still mind-boggling. Adaline had only known Felix for a week at best. Even if things were moving quicker than she wanted them to, today was a test. 

Her train of thought came to a halt as she finished weaving Adaline's hair into a braid and tied it at the bottom. Adaline glanced up and gave her a huge smile. Byleth gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before her daughter jumped off her bed and went running into the hallway. Even in the morning, Adaline was full of energy. She prayed that Felix would be able to keep up with her in the afternoon.

Byleth followed after her daughter into the kitchen. Adaline sat at the dining table with her head turned towards the TV. She put two waffles into the toaster before pushing the button down and started to prepare her cup of coffee. She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail before she was dashing around the kitchen to grab different items; the creamer from the fridge, the syrup from the pantry, and a plate from a cupboard. She had always been a master at multitasking, especially now that Adaline was part of her daily schedule. If she didn’t manage her time wisely, both of their routines would be thrown off. That was the last thing she wanted.

She placed the waffles before Adaline and poured enough syrup. Adaline squeaked out a small thank you before biting into her waffle. Byleth smiled slightly before taking a sip of her coffee, taking extra care not to burn her tongue. She’s made that mistake too many times. It wasn’t long until she had to chug down the rest of her coffee and she’s making sure that both her and Adaline have everything they need before leaving the apartment. She locked the door behind her and followed Adaline downstairs to the car. 

The drive to Galatea’s Care was a short one, but Byleth felt as if hours had passed before she parked the car and led Adaline to the entrance. Ingrid’s father owned the daycare center, but after being admitted to the hospital earlier in the year, her older brother took over. They had been kind enough to offer her a discount considering her situation, but Byleth politely declined and reassured that she would be able to pay everything fully. She waved at Ingrid who was at the front counter today, and glanced down at Adaline.

“Linny, remember that I won’t be picking you up today, okay?” Byleth reminded her. “Felix will be picking you up instead, and he will be watching you until I get home.”

Adaline nodded at her. She knew that Ingrid was giving her a look, and Byleth let out a sigh before turning to her friend. “It’s a bit complicated. I’ll fill you in on the details later.” Ingrid could only nod with a small smile.

Byleth kneeled down to Adaline’s height and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Linny. Have a good day, and don’t give Felix a hard time.”

Adaline smiled and kissed Byleth’s cheek before wrapping her arms around her. Byleth returned the hug. “I love you too, mommy!” She cheerfully said before pulling away. Byleth watched as Ingrid led Adaline down the hall, and she waited until they turned the corner before leaving. Her heart was beating in her chest as she fastened her seatbelt and slowly drove away from the daycare. She noticed that she was gripping the steering wheel tightly and Byleth allowed herself to relax, letting out a deep breath.

“Everything is going to be okay,” she whispered to herself as she turned on the radio. “Everything is… going to be okay.”

___________

_ During her time at Garreg Mach, Byleth made friends with the house leader of the Golden Deer, Claude von Riegan. He was notorious for his schemes and was known to scrutinize the principal and her staff, but nevertheless he was loved and admired by many of the other students. Many were surprised that the two became close and even speculated that they would be a couple, but upon learning that Claude was gay, the speculation crumbled to dust._

_Byleth had been packing her things all week. The move to Deirdru was less than a month away. If her experience when she first moved away from Faerghus told her anything, it was that packing was no small feat. However, because she was now carrying a child, Byleth found herself more tired than usual. Were it up to her, Byleth would be done packing by now, but her body resisted her wishes. _

_She had only told a few select individuals that she was moving to Deirdru. And those individuals also knew that she was pregnant. They were people that Byleth trusted the most and knew that they would never out her secret to Felix. He was the last person she ever wanted to see before leaving Faerghus._

_"You're moving to Leicester?" Claude asked over the phone. _

_"I am," Byleth responded as she folded some of her clothes before storing them in a box. "After what happened with Felix, it's too much to stay in Faerghus right now. Fate just happened to be with me when father said he would be moving to Deirdru."_

_"I can't stop you," He told her. Byleth can imagine him shrugging. "I don't know, Byleth, shouldn't you at least let him know you're leaving?"_

_She paused midway through folding up some of her shirts before sending a glare towards her phone. “That’s funny, I thought you just told me to do something responsible,” Byleth deadpanned before returning her attention to the stack of clothes that were on the floor. She could hear Claude laughing from the other side. _

_“Man, I don’t remember the last time I’ve heard you talk so seriously. I’ve missed talking to you in person,” Claude told her. “But I’m serious, Byleth. You should at least tell him. I don’t know about you, but something about your story seems a bit fishy. The girl who was in his bed sounds a bit familiar from your description…”_

_“Claude, I doubt Felix will have anything to tell me,” She rolled her eyes as she arranged more of her clothes in a box before closing the flaps. She reached over for the tape and sealed the box. “Why else would there be a girl in his bed? Hm?”_

_“Hey, I was just suggesting it,” He said. Byleth can imagine him holding his hands up in defense. She sighed and slumped against her bed._

_“I know. I’m sorry,” She murmured an apology._

_“Cheer up, Byleth. Once you’re in Deirdru, Hilda and I will be whisking you away to have some fun. Within reason, of course. Gotta watch out for the baby after all.”_

_Byleth let out a small laugh. Claude always knew how to cheer her up. Perhaps she needed a distraction from all of this. “What would I do without you, Claude?”_

_“You’d be lost,” He answered immediately._

_After they hung, Byleth seemed a bit more optimistic about moving to Deirdru. Her move to Enbarr a few years back was nice, but she didn’t have many friends aside from her Uncle Seteth and Flayn. This time, it would be different. Claude and Hilda would be there to accompany her, and she would be able to spend more time with her dad, too. _

_Her mind drifted off to Felix and she felt bile rising in her throat. She didn’t have time to process her body physically moving to the bathroom before she threw up in the toilet for the third time that day. Byleth looked at herself in the mirror after flushing the toilet. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked a lot paler. She shook her head._

_She can raise the baby by herself. There were others to support her after all. _  
__________

When Adaline was born, Byleth took a year off from college to focus on caring for her daughter. It pushed back the expected time she would receive her bachelor’s degree, but she didn’t regret it one bit. And while she did end up receiving the degree over a year ago, Byleth wanted to aim for a master’s degree in education. She could very well begin her career now, but decided to dedicate more of her time to her studies. Jeralt didn’t mind one bit and still paid for her tuition. 

Byleth wanted to teach high school students. At the time, her friends had questioned if she knew what she was doing. But Byleth was persistent and eventually her friends began to encourage her. It would just take one more year of college and training before Byleth would finally be able to teach in front of students she was proud to call her own.

At the front office of Tempest High School, Byleth flashed her badge to the faculty before heading to the class that she was shadowing. It was a Faerghan history class, and she decided to be the student teacher for the remaining of her semester. Unfortunately, she had been so busy that she forgot to look at the teacher’s record beforehand. She decided to look it over before the school day began.

She skimmed through the file. The teacher was Ms. Dominic. 

‘Huh, that name sounds familiar for some reason,’ Byleth thought to herself.

It was Ms. Dominic’s second year of teaching. Her students described her as an outgoing teacher who pushed them to always do their best. Despite her clumsy nature, the students adored her. Byleth’s eyes widened at the student records. No wonder Ms. Dominic was such a popular teacher. Her students ranked the highest out of the other Faerghan history classes. Byleth’s interest was piqued; surely the teacher she was shadowing was an expert in her field and had many tips to offer her.

She briskly knocked on the door of Ms. Dominic’s classroom before letting herself in. “Ms. Dominic,” Byleth began as she stored the file away in her bag and held out her hand. “I’m Byleth Eisner. I’m the student teacher that will be with you for this semester...” 

Byleth’s smile immediately faded. She took a step back in surprise. Annette looked at her equally in surprise. So that was who Ms. Dominic was. The woman who slept in the same bed as Felix. Great.

“Byleth,” Annette said nervously. “I’m surprised that you still wanted to do your training with me.”

“I…” Byleth blinked several times. She felt rage coursing through her body but took a deep breath. She had to remain professional in front of her superior. “I… didn’t have enough time to look over the file. I didn’t expect to see you here, Annette.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to be here,” She brushed out her skirt with both hands and turned her attention to the board. “I understand if it will be too much for you.”

For a moment, Byleth wanted to take up Annette’s offer. But the more she thought about it, the more Byleth saw that it would be unwise of her to leave because of her grudge. It was important that she saw this through to the end. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

“No, no, we can make this work,” Byleth slowly said. “I can’t drop this even if I wanted to. So… we'll just have to find a way to make this work without it being awkward.”

Annette looked at her with concern. A small frown was on her face as if there was more that she wanted to say. Instead, she opted to shake her head. “If that’s what you want. The students will be coming in a few minutes. Today you’ll just observe and tomorrow we can have you up front.”

“Understood,” Byleth stiffly nodded. She took a seat at the table at the back of the classroom and took out her notebook and other supplies she needed. As students started to flood into the classroom, she overheard some of them comment on her as they went to their seats. She paid them no mind. She looked at the time and sighed in defeat.

‘Everything will be okay,’ Byleth repeated to herself.

As the bell rang, it sounded more and more like a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! I'M BACK BABY!! After... *looks at the date this was last updated* uhhh five months :,) Hey better now than never, right?
> 
> I'd like to say that in the past few weeks I did take the liberty of making a few edits to past chapters so if there's information in this chapter that confuses you, it is most likely because I have made an edit in a previous chapter to make sure it lines up with this one. Also, there's no more dates! Sorry lol that's just too much work. I'm going to be real here, I really don't know when the next update will be coming out since I'm in school rn, but I'll try my best. Thank you guys for being so patient with me.
> 
> I'm on Twitter @hautecleres. Come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> hi so recently i've fallen in love with Felix and for awhile i was having a hard time coming up with what i want the story to be about and this was the best i could come up with
> 
> i know this first chapter is so short but bare with me i'm just currently messing around with how i want the writing style to be for this story so this chapter might be entirely revised in the future. 
> 
> next chapter we will delve more into what happened for Felix and Byleth to split as well as how they plan on dealing with each other after not communicating for five years lol.
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! see y'all in the next chapter :3


End file.
